My Little Robin
by TristonKitsune
Summary: What happens when Red X bursts through the window of Titans tower carrying none other than his unconscious, bloody sister? Read to Find Out! Red X x Robin! Romance blooms between my smol beans! Rated M for future chapters!


It was 2 am at Titans Tower. All was peaceful and calm as the five members of Jump City's squad of superheroes slept soundly in their beds. Until a crash was heard from the main room. A loud crash.

"Robin!" A male voice yelled. Everyone was awoken and ran towards the noise. They rushed into the main room to find none other than Red X on his knees on the floor, holding a girl with blood coating her body and several noticeable cuts and wounds. She had long auburn hair and pale skin in a purple tank top and black gym shorts.

"X, what did you do?!" Robin screamed, taking the girl from him.

"I-It wasn't my fault! I swear! Just fix her! Please!" He begged. They all stared shocked at him for a moment before Robin spoke up again.

"Cyborg, scan her. Are any internal organs damaged? How much blood has she lost?" Robin asked.

Cyborg scanned her with a blue light. "Not too much blood, and no, no internal injuries. Just minor cuts and scrapes on the outside. She's lucky. She looks like she's been through-"

"A bomb" Red X said with a hoarse voice. "Someone bombed us"

"Us? Do you know this girl personally?" Raven asked.

"Come on dude, exploding chicks is not cool" Beast Boy said.

"Of course I know her personally. You think I randomly strolled past an exploded house and thought "gee, I'll look in this pile of shit to see if there's a girl in here". That's not how I pick up chicks!" Red X defended. He removed the helmet and suit to reveal a boy with green eyes and short auburn hair in the back with a bit of a long piece to cover his eye in the front. He wore a black T-shirt and blue and grey plaid pajama pants. And a bracelet. A yarn bracelet with a heart of silver hanging off of it. It read "2-12-97. Our Beloved Alex".

"She's my baby sister" his voice was smooth and low, it sent chills up Robins spine. "You... Okay?" He asked Robin. Robin blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll just take her to the infirmary. You can come with us but don't touch her once she's in the healing chamber. It'll just disinfect her wounds and heal her up faster. Then we'll show you to your room once she's settled in hers" Robin said quickly. He handed the girl to Cyborg and he carried her to a small room and laid her on a table. The table lit up in a blue light, much like the color of Cyborgs body, and Red X immediately noticed her small cuts starting to close. His eyes widened and he sat down in a chair, holding a small bundle he came in with in his arms. He grabbed one of the girls hands. The five Titans watched in awe as the villain interacted with his unconscious sister.

"C'mon Marionette, open your eyes for me? Mary? Come on Dolly, don't keep me waiting" he held her hand in one of his shaky ones.

"X, you need to not touch her while she's on the table" Cyborg said softly. He nodded and set her hand down. The bundle started moving.

"Bro, what is that?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh" X smiled and unwrapped it to reveal a small yellow kitten. "That's Cherio. Our kitten. We found him on the streets last week so we took him in. I couldn't leave him behind" he looked sheepishly at Robin and the others.

"I will get the small creature food! How glorious! New friends and new pets!" Starfire giggled and flew out of the room to do God knows what.

"How did this happen?" Robin asked gently. "And why aren't you injured?"

"I guess... Some people found out I was Red X... I was in my suit so the explosion didn't touch me, it just got really hot. But... We were lucky... They exploded the wrong apartment so we just got the very corner of the explosion. Still wrecked our building. It collapsed after I got everyone out- not that I saved people or anything but, you know, I was there. It was on fire-"

Robin smirked. "Okay, well, what do you think you should do now?"

"Get her somewhere safe... She can't stay with me anymore, someone knows I'm Red X... She isn't safe anymore... And for me, live on the streets probably. Wait till they catch me" Red X said.

"Or... You could live with us" Cyborg said. Raven smiled.

"Not like you'll be doing much stealing on our watch. Where does the stuff you steal go? Not in your house surely, you stole way too much" Raven said.

"I-I.. Well I pawn it off and give the money to a variety of charities..." X blushed scarlet.

"You aren't even a bad dude!" Beast Boy smiled brightly. "You could so be a Titan!"

"No! I-I am a bad guy, I swear! I mean, I thief and I uh... Well I... Damn it what bad shit do I do besides steal?! Um... I untied a dog from a post yesterday...?" X said sheepishly.

"That's not bad, that's just immature" Robin laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, not my fault I'm naturally a good person. I try to be bad but I guess the villain world isn't ready for me" X smiled.

"Alright, alright. Now she's all healed up, but she needs to sleep. If she wakes up-" Cyborg was interrupted by a loud screaming coming from the girl.

"Alex! Alex!" She was screaming. X jumped up.

"Mary, I'm right here! Mary, breathe! It's alright!" He picked her up and held her close. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"It was so h-hot! And it felt l-like I couldn't b-b-breathe! Alex, what happened?!" She sobbed.

"Someone... Someone found out I'm Red X, Mary. They blew up our apartment building. Don't worry, I got everyone out" he smiled and set her down on the table when she began to calm down.

"A-And Cherio?" She sniffled. He smiled and picked up the yellow kitten off the ground.

"And Cherio" he smiled and handed the kitten to her.

"You're such a softie" she smiled. "You're the kindest villain I know"

"Come on, baby sister, not like I don't try to be evil" Alex laughed.

"Stop calling me baby sister! You're five minutes older than I am!" She laughed.

"Still makes you a baby" he leaned back with his hands behind his head on the chair. She kicked the front of the chair and it flew backwards. He rolled on the ground and landed on his knees. Both siblings began laughing. Robin smiled at this.

"Alright, Alright, now would you guys like separate rooms or one room together?" Robin asked.

"One room. So I can keep an eye on her if she needs me" Alex smiled. "Thanks kid" he said.

"You can't call me kid anymore. How old are you even?" Like what? Fifteen? You look our age" Robin said.

"Me and Alex are eighteen" Mary said. Robin sighed in defeat.

"Fine, "kid" is allowed. Come on. Follow me" Robin walked out of the room. The twins hurried to follow. They followed him down the hallway to a room across from his. It was an ordinary room with light brown walls and a white bed with a red blanket at the bottom. A brown dresser and vanity with a bunch of makeup in it. And a tv and remote with two bean bag chairs in front of it.

"Breakfast at 9 am... Uh, Red X will begin his training as a Teen Titan tomorrow" Robin smirked. "It's gonna happen"

The Red X gleam in Alex's eye was back full force and it made Robin weak in the knees. Alex placed his hands on the wall on either side of Robins head, considering he was taller than Robin, and leaned in close.

"Thanks Birdie, how can I ever repay you?" He whispered huskily. He licked the shell of Robins ear, making Robin whimper a bit.

"Well, I-I... N-No need to... R-Red X!" He gasped as Alex bit his ear lobe. Robin blushed and went under Alex's arm and towards the door.

"Night Robin" Alex smiled genuinely. As he got into bed beside his sister and held her close. Robin smiled at the scene of brother and sister cuddled together.

"Goodnight, Red X" Robin said.

"Call me Alex... I'm Alex, this is Mary" Alex said.

"Goodnight, Alex" he smiled. The door shut and the lights turned off. All that was visible in the room was visible thanks to the moonlight of the all window side of the room. The beautiful, and peaceful Jump City was once again just that. Peaceful.


End file.
